


I Miss You

by Emachinescat



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes our feelings are so intense and our grief so painful that the only way we can release our emotions is through poetry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Every day I see your smile  
I see your face  
I hear your laugh  
Feel your embrace

It seems so long since you've been gone  
An eternity of sorrow  
Wishing I could change things  
Knowing we'll never have another tomorrow

I miss you  
And I'm sorry  
I know I messed up  
I wish you could hear me

I did you wrong  
And you were mad  
You stormed off  
I never saw you again

Oh, my love  
I didn't mean a word  
I wanted to be with you  
To not would be absurd

You were my life  
And you still are  
Have you really left  
Or are you not too far?

I can only hope  
As I stare at the star filled sky  
You're up there now  
Watching these tears fall as I cry

My life wasn't perfect  
But now it's a mess  
At least when you were with me  
I had someone to help, and now I confess

I miss you so much  
My love, it is true  
How will I go on  
Without being with you?

My family is worried  
They are scared for me  
They seem to think  
I've lost my sanity

Maybe I have  
Or maybe I'm still here  
Hoping that you  
Will somehow always be near

I love you, Iola  
I hope you understand  
That although you're in Heaven  
You'll always be in my heart, holding my hand


End file.
